Go Wrong
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. AU. Sakura 'curhat' tentang kisah cintanya di telepon. Apa yang dia lakukan jika menemukan bahwa dia salah sambung? /"Sasuke"/ "Apa maksudmu?" /"Itu namaku... Jadi, siapa namamu?"/ Tidak semua hal yang salah berakhir dengan tidak benar. Mungkin, satu panggilan teleponmu selanjutnya bisa membawamu menuju takdir.


**G**o** W**r**o**n**g**

**By:** the autumn evening

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto does not own me either. What a deal.

**Warning:** SasuSaku. AU. Typos. OOC. Oneshot

**Thanks to:**

**Uchiha Adela Zoldyck, Kunoichi Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, EsterhazyTorte, poetry-chan, Reako Mizuumi, Nietha, Guest, Aozora Straw, ifagarra sasusaku, hevy. lovato, caesara**

( For your review on my oneshot 'The Cram of Cram School', this is for you guys)

.

.

_"Not all wrong things go wrong. If nothing goes right, go left."_- **the autumn evening**

.

.

Aku benar- benar dongkol.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kenapa semuanya berjalan dengan buruk hari ini? Kenapa hidupku begitu mengerikan? Memangnya aku tidak pantas mempunyai kehidupan yang sederhana dan menyenangkan?

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari paling buruk yang pernah aku alami di sepanjang hidupku.

Aku buru- buru meraih ponselku dan mulai mencari nama Ino di sana, Ino sahabatku. Normalnya aku menghubunginya tanpa harus mencari nomor teleponnya di kontak telepon karena aku sudah menghapal nomor teleponnya di luar kepala, tapi kemarin Ino baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia mengganti nomornya. Aku mendial nomornya secepat yang aku bisa, dia lebih baik mengangkatnya dengan cepat atau dia akan mendapatkan sebuah omelan panjang dariku besok.

Aku lega mendengar nada tersambung dan saat Ino mengangkat teleponnya pada dering pertama, aku mulai berceloteh.

"Ino, kamu tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadaku hari ini! Bosku, Kakashi, dia menggodaku! Dan tidak cuma itu, dia mencoba membuka blazerku dan berusaha menciumku! Ino, aku seharusnya mendengarkamu waktu kamu mengingatkanku waktu itu tapi aku malah mengabaikannya. Dan ya aku akui itu kesalahanku. Trus tidak cuma itu, aku menumpahkan kopi ke baju cowok super ganteng yang aku taksir di kantor! Dan kamu tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia marah sama aku dan mencoba menelepon polisi karena aku sudah merusak bajunya yang mahal!"

Dadaku berdegup kencang, darahku memanas saat itu, aku benar- benar marah. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini, membuat aku makin kebakaran jenggot.

"Aku benar- benar benci hidupku, Ino! Dan kamu tahu apa yang paling buruk? Gaara menelponku! Dia putusin aku dan bilang bahwa aku terlalu baik untuk dia. Alasan macam apa itu? Terus aku harus jawab apa? 'Maaf Gaa, besok aku akan mencoba menjadi lebih jahat lagi sama kamu.' Alasan itu benar- benar membuatku sebal, aku tahu dia selingkuh dan saat aku bilang itu, dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku ingin menusukan garpu ke tenggorokannya sampai dia mati!"

Aku paham kenapa Ino tidak memotong perkataanku sama sekali. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang tahu kapan saatnya dia harus mendengarkan dan kapan dia harus berbicara. Aku mendesah, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku membahas ini, aku sudah tidak peduli padanya, aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya dan itu menyakiti harga diriku, dia berharap aku patah hati? Hell no!"

"Benarkah? " Aku mendengar suara dongkol seorang pemuda. Oh Tuhan.

Siapa dia?

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu." terusnya.

Suara ini jelas bukan milik Shikamaru, pacar Ino. Aku tidak percaya ini, aku tidak mengenali suara pemuda ini! Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah membeberkan kisah cintaku kepada orang asing. Tuhan, aku benar- benar bodoh.

"Kamu siapa? Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Ino?" tanyaku dengan sangat cepat, aku tidak tahu jika dia mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

Dia tertawa. "Lebih baik kamu tidak usah tahu."

Jawabannya membuatku penasaran. "Apa? Kamu menculiknya ?!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku pikir kamu hanya mengalihkan pembicarakaan, nona." katanya. "Aku berpikir bahwa kamu menghubungi nomor yang salah juga."

Mataku melebar. "Berapa nomormu?"

"143-28-23," Jawabnya.

Aku meneliti nomor Ino di kontak teleponku. Sama. Ino mengerjaiku!

"Ino, maksuduku temanku memberiku nomor yang salah!" teriakku.

"Wow, aku kaget." jawabnya sarkastik.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" aku memukulkan tanganku di ranjang.

"Kamu sadar kan bahwa dengan semua kemarahanmu tadi, aku bahkan tidak diberi satupun kesempatan untuk berbicara sampai kamu tenang." dia membela diri.

Ugh. Siapa sih pemuda ini?

"Terus kenapa kamu tidak memutuskan teleponnya?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Karena menurutku kisah cintamu menarik," jawabnya geli.

Hebat, dia benar- punya bakat untuk membuat orang kesal. "Itu bukan kisah cintaku." kataku dengan suara yang menantang, seperti aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan. "Itu hanya cerita tentang hariku, jadi apa sekarang kamu mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." katanya terus terang. "Mungkin dia memberimu nomorku untuk sebuah alasan."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda ini katakan. Memangnya kenapa Ino melakukan hal itu?

"Kamu tahu apa," kataku dengan suara menantang, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal bodoh ini, aku matikan."

"Tunggu-"

"Bye."

Aku menekan tombol merah di ponselku dan menghela napas, dia benar- benar menyebalkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselku kembali menyala. Nama 'Ino baru' mengedip di layar. Nomor palsu itu lagi!

"Kenapa kamu telepon aku?" tuntutku.

"Hai."

Ugh.

Dia menelponku balik hanya untuk mengucapkan hai? Apa dia gila? Apa dia dalam pengaruh obat- obatan? Apa dia mencoba untuk membuatku marah sampai pingsan?

"Kamu tidak bisa menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan hai." terangku. "Dan sekali lagi, bye!"

"Dengar," Katanya dengan suara tenang, "Mungkin aku tidak sopan karena tadi mendengarkan kisah cintamu,"

"Itu bukan kisah cintaku!"

"Ya, terserah. Tapi aku serius, aku minta maaf."

"Baiklah?" jawabku ragu.

"Dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"HAH! Bisa tidak kamu tidak membuat aku susah untuk mengatakan ini?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" dia bertanya. Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anehnya.

"Tuh kan." suaranya terdengar menuduh.

"Tuh kan apa?" tanyaku bingung, "Kamu tidak kenal aku, orang asing. Memulai apa dari awal maksudmu? " lanjutku.

"Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sedikit jengkel.

"Itu namaku. Kamu bilang kamu tidak mengenalku" jawabnya santai, "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Hey!" aku sedikit berteriak marah, "Hanya karena kamu menyebutkan namamu, bukan berarti kamu berhak untuk tahu siapa namaku. Mungkin saja kamu seorang kakek berusia tujuh puluh sekian, hidup di hutan dan mempunyai hobi memakan tarantula."

"Aku tidak suka makan tarantula," jelasnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Aku juga bukan kakek berumur tujuh puluh sekian, aku 22 tahun. Sekarang sudah bisakah kamu memberitahu aku namamu?"

"Sakura. Aku tidak menyukaimu, _so yeah_." aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku harap kamu tahu intinya bahwa aku bisakah aku menutup teleponnya sekarang?" tanyaku, menirukannya.

Dia terkekeh, "Sakura… Aku suka."

Aku sebal, "Kamu tidak akan menguntitku dan melakukan hal yang tidak- tidak kan?" aku menelan ludah.

Dia mulai tertawa terbahak, "Kamu tahu, aku tidak pernah bertemu seorang gadis semesum kamu."

"Kita belum pernah bertemu," potongku.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Gaara ini?"

"Kita belum pernah bertemu." ulangku dengan nada monoton.

"Dia benar- benar tidak pantas untukmu." dia mengabaikan perkataanku.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu."Kataku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku pikir kamu cuma gengsi dan tidak benar- benar patah hati."

Darahku mendidih kurasakan naik ke kepala. Dia benar- benar mencoba untuk membuat aku marah, dan itu berhasil. "Aku tidak gengsi! Bisa tidak aku putus teleponnya sekarang? Kamu benar- benar membuat aku marah."

"Kenapa tidak kamu putus saja?" tantangnya.

Kemudian aku putuskan telepon itu. Aku lempar teleponku ke atas sofa. Ponselku kembali berbunyi dan itu benar- benar membuatku sebal. Aku berdiri dan meraih ponselku, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang. kenapa Ino melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa dia berikan nomor yang salah kepadaku?

Sasuke.

Namanya membuatku mual.

Ringgg~

Aku mengangkat lagi teleponnya karena tidak tahan dengan dering yang menggangu, "Kenapa kamu menelponku lagi? Kamu tidak paham atau bagaimana? Aku tidak menyukaimu jadi berhenti menelponku sebelum aku menghubungi FBI agar mereka menyelidiki tentang kamu!"

"Semoga beruntung," balasnya sarkastik. Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa dia tengahmenyeringai. "FBI sudah tahu semua tentang aku."

"Apa?" seruku keras, seperti aku baru saja melihat mobilku menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Kamu bukan pembunuh berantai, kan? Apakah FBI sedang mencarimu? Apa kamu menelponku karena kamu berpikir bahwa aku cantik dan…"

"Kamu benar- benar aneh." potongnya dengan suara tenang dan ringan, "Kenapa aku harus berpikir bahwa kamu cantik saat aku sudah tahu tentang itu?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Aku berteriak, bukan antusias tetapi panik. "Kamu sudah menguntit aku? Apa kamu melacak nomor teleponku? Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku akan berikan semua uangku tetapi tolong jangan telepon aku lagi dan menjauhlah dari rumahku!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana kamu tinggal." jawabnya, itu cukup melegakan tapi… "Disamping itu, aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu kenapa aku tahu bahwa kamu cantik karena jika aku mengatakannya, ini tidak akan menyenangkan lagi."

"Kamu membuat hariku menjadi lebih buruk!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik, orang ini tahu bagaimana cara agar aku melupakan masalahku.

"Sekarang aku sudah boleh tutup teleponnya?" tanyaku sabar. " Aku ingin bertemu dengan mantan pacarku dan menyiram mukanya dengan air."

"Mau aku bantu?" tawarnya ramah.

"Tidak usah, aku rasa lebih baik jika aku pergi sendiri, jadi, _yeah_. Sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Aku dengar Sasuke mendesah, "Yah. Sampai nanti, Sakura."

.

.

"Kamu menyiram wajah Gaara dengan segelas penuh kopi panas?" Ino berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku ceritakan.

"Dan kamu juga berbicara dengan orang asing yang mungkin adalah seorang _psyco_ di telepon!" tambah Naruto.

"Ino yang memberiku nomor yang salah, ingat?" kataku sambil memelototi Ino yang dengan cepat meminum segelas _orange_ _juice_ di depannya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang begitu buruk juga, dia kan baik." Ino membela diri.

"Maksudmu kamu dengan sengaja…"

"Ino benar, Naruto." aku memotong perkataan Naruto. "Jadi sekarang tolong diam ya. Aku menutup teleponnya beberapa kali walaupun dia mencoba menghiburku. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah sekarang."

"Aku berharap kamu mengerti kenapa aku memberimu nomor yang salah." Ino tersenyum kepadaku.

"Oh! Lihat, Shikamaru datang dengan seorang pemuda." kata Naruto. Kami serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu masuk cafe.

"Dia salah satu teman baikku juga." Ino berujar.

"Ya Tuhan! Yang rambut raven dan bermata hitam cakep banget! Dia beneran temanmu, Ino? Apa dia sudah punya pacar? Apa dia- " Karin yang berada di meja sebelah memutar tubuhnya menghadap kami penuh antusias.

"Diam, Karin."suara Ino sedikit terganggu.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kisah cintanya, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia kaya." lanjut Ino.

"Apa dia lebih kaya dari aku?"kKini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

Ino memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek, "Ayahnya adalah pemilik Uchiha Company. Keluarganya cukup terkenal, sebagai gambaran mudahnya, bahkan FBI mengetahui seluruh keluarganya dengan baik. Aku pikir kalian akan cepat akrab." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Aku mengerutkan bibirku menjadi segaris lurus. Apa yang Ino bicarakan?

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Naruto bertanya penasaran saat Shikamaru dan teman Ino sudah berdiri di samping meja kami.

"Kalian berdua terlambat!" Ino memelototi mereka dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hai, aku Karin," Karin berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada teman Ino. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menerima tangan Karin.

Satu kata; Ya Tuhan.

Oke itu dua kata.

Intinya aku kaget. Mataku melebar, mulutku membentuk huruf O. Ino segera menutupnya saat Sasuke duduk di depanku dengan seringai di bibirnya.

'Dia bukan pemuda yang baru saja berbicara denganku di telepon kemarin sore kan?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Well, aku harus pergi." Ino berdiri, menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan berhenti sebentar di samping Sasuke. Dia kemudian membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Aku berdiri dengan muka marah. Marah karena aku merasa Ino sudah merencanakan semua ini dan karena aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya.

Aku sudah melangkah beberapa meter saat ku rasakan seseorang menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya "Hai,"

"Kamu tidak bisa-"

"Datang kepadamu hanya untuk mengucapkan Hai?" Sasuke terkekeh sementara aku menggertakan gigi. "Aku mengerti kamu dengan baik kan?" lanjutnya.

"Maaf karena terlalu mudah diprediksi." kataku sarkastik dengan wajah datar. "Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat aku akan berbalik. Dia menarik lenganku dan detik selanjutnya, aku merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku memejamkan mata. Ini semua adalah mimpi, batinku.

Aku kaget. Dalam hati aku mengingat bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang menciumku sebaik ini, tidak juga Gaara!

Setelah beberapa detik yang rasanya sangat lama, dia melepaskanku lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kamu mau menolakku juga kali ini?"

Aku merasakan kepalaku menggeleng, walaupun otakkumenyuruhku untuk berkata iya.

Sasuke tertawa sebelum menciumku lagi dan kali ini, aku membalasnya.

Aku rasa, tidak semua hal yang salah berakhir dengan tidak benar. Mungkin, satu panggilan teleponmu selanjutnya bisa membawamu menuju takdir, seperti yang baru saja aku alami.

.

.

**Dari : Ino**

Kamu berhutang banyak kepadaku, Sasuke.

Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jika tidak, lain kali aku tidak akan mau memberikan nomormu pada Sakura lagi.

.

.

**the end.**

.

.

**A/N** : Hallo people,

Jadi Eve bawa satu cerita singkat lagi. xD

Eve lagi males banget mau ngelanjutin Pretty Pretty Please jadi semoga dengan menulis fanfic ini, Mood menulis Eve bangkit kembali.

Beside, become the insecure author that i am, sepertinya Eve tidak jadi membuat sekuel untuk The Charm of Cram School (salah satu oneshot Eve) jadi sebagai gantinya, dengan ini hutang Eve terbayar! #seenaknya

**P.S**: BigHug untuk bestfriendku Annabelle Haling yang sudah banyak mengajari Eve tentang aturan menulis yang benar. Love you like a million times.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
